<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the stars are watching by jangmun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727160">the stars are watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/jangmun'>jangmun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien!Seungwoo, Fluff, M/M, seriously what else can i say, star-gazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/jangmun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seungwoo passes on a tradition from his home planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #7 — Mix It Up</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the stars are watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night sky on Earth is something truly beautiful. Nothing like the ones Seungwoo is used to at home, where the moons take up the majority of the sky and the stars form less coherent constellations. But they’re beautiful regardless, a sight that is one that Seungwoo hopes he’ll never forget.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s another thing to see Hanse enjoying it too, curled up in blankets and leaned against Seungwoo’s side. Something about it being cold out and how he hates being too cold, or maybe it’s just because Seungwoo radiates a lot of body heat and Hanse snuggles up to him for warmth. He isn’t really sure either. “The nights are lovely here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve said that every night you’ve been here.” Hanse giggles, smile catching the breaths and causing him to hiccup just the slightest. “Do you love the sky that much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo hums. “It’s just…” He stops, wondering if maybe it’s too soon for human customs, that maybe Seungwoo should hold onto his feeling for a little longer, that maybe Hanse isn’t ready for something more than friends with an alien from a galaxy—a planet far enough away that humans couldn’t even imagine it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two have known each other what--six months—or so since Seungwoo had crash landed on Earth. Is that too early a time to confess to someone else about how you like them? Seungwoo isn’t really sure. There isn’t an encyclopedia to human culture (or rather, far too many of them for Seungwoo to actually read in a lifetime), and Hanse’s never mentioned anything of the sort. “Hanse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you guys have some kind of, courting ritual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanse snorts, looking up at Seungwoo, and his smile fades once he realizes Seungwoo’s question is serious. “Ah… well—There’s isn’t a single ‘ritual’ I suppose… it’s kind of a ‘do-it-how-you-think-is-right’ kind of thing. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo shakes his head. “O-okay well… You know my friend Subin? He just blurted out that he liked Sejun over dinner one night, and then they started dating a month later. My parents kind of just, went for it… It’s different for everyone.” Hanse bites his lip, frowning in a way that makes Seungwoo worried he asked the wrong question. “Why?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys don’t have traditions for anything, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… that’s not true. There’s plenty of traditions, but dating isn’t, something everyone does the same.” Hanse glances back at the sky, humming a bit. Seungwoo wonders if he’s trying to find the right words, or maybe the right answer, or a way to get himself out of answering the question any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. That was a really random question—I didn’t mean to make it awkward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I have just never thought of that before. Having traditions for dating, I mean.” Hanse smiles. “What about your people?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My people?” Seungwoo ponders for a second, trying to hide the glee and excitement he feels because he’s worried he’ll gush all about his traditions and scare Hanse away. But another part of him knows that Hanse wouldn’t get scared, not now anyways, and that Seungwoo is free to tell him everything he can. “Well… you know how a lot of our traditions and beliefs follow the sky, right?” Hanse nods. “Well, courting does as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo swears Hanse blushes a little too hard. “Since the stars are our ancestors, we court under the night sky for their approval. It—it sounds kind of lame…”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really. We also want approval from the people we look up to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo finds himself at a loss for words, not particularly because Hanse keeps catching him off guard, but mostly because he isn’t sure how to continue the conversation. He wants to just jump into it, to confess to Hanse right now, but he’s also really nervous, because he still has so much to learn and, in all honesty, he isn’t even sure Hanse feels that way about him. Plus, the entire inter-species relationship thing has Seungwoo apprehensive about Hanse’s social life outside of Seungwoo and the few friends that Seungwoo has met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he decides to just go for it. “I’m telling you this because I really want to continue my traditions… Being so far away from home and everything, it’s just nice to have someone who understands.” Seungwoo’s definitely fucking this up, and when he glances over at Hanse, he can’t even read a single amount of emotion, which worries him even more. But he pushes on, because he’s already gone this far now. “I really, really like you Hanse. And I’m scared that this might be too early for your species, and that I might be messing this up and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, Seungwoo.” Hanse places a hand on top of Seungwoo’s, and the world stops spinning momentarily. And finally, Seungwoo realizes he worries too much, because the other is smiling at him, face softly painted in pink and breathing perhaps just as hard as he is. “It isn’t too early for a confession, really. And… I love your traditions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanse laughs, a sound that makes Seungwoo’s heart flutter every time, and suddenly he’s laughing too, and all of his anxiety and worries fly into the air. “Yeah. Besides, I like you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo turns sharply to face him. “Really?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really. Now stop looking at me like that and let me continue cuddling you.” So Seungwoo does, allowing Hanse to slip into his arms, and his hands settle over his stomach, chin resting on his head, both of them looking at the night sky. “What do you do after a confession?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… usually it’s meeting the family or doing cute things—.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanse shakes his head. “I’ll teach you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>